Coraline
'''Coraline' battled Donnie Darko in Coraline vs. Donnie Darko. Information on the Rapper Coraline Jones is a curious adventurer who is the protagonist of all Coraline productions. She moved from Pontiac, Michigan with her parents to the Pink Palace Apartments in Ashland, Oregon. With her parents perpetually working and offering little attention to her, Coraline is incredibly bored and neglected thus decides to become an explorer of their new living location. While exploring, Coraline finds a small door sealed off by a brick wall. That night, Coraline is awakened by a mouse and follows it to the small door where she discovers a long, dark corridor in the brick wall's place. Coraline goes through it and finds herself in the other world´, a fantastical version of the Pink Palace inhabited by doppelgangers and better versions of her parents called the other mother and other father, who have black buttons for eyes. These beings prove to be warmer and more attentive than Coraline's real parents, particularly the other mother, who does everything she can to impress Coraline. Coraline decides to stay the night at the other world, but when she wakes the next morning, she finds herself in her old world. Despite warnings of danger from her neighbors, Coraline continues to go to the other world at night to escape from the doldrums of her real life and is entertained by button-eyed "other" versions of her neighbors, including a mute other Wybie, who guides her through the other world. During her third visit, Coraline encounters a black cat from her own world that has the ability to talk in the other world, and also warns Coraline of danger. She disregards the warnings until the other mother invites her to live in the other world forever if she sews buttons over her eyes. When Coraline demands to return home, the other mother angrily reveals her true form as a monstrous witch and traps Coraline in a small room behind a mirror where she meets the ghosts of three children who had lost their eyes and souls to the other mother. With the help of the other Wybie, Coraline escapes to her own world, but finds that her parents have been kidnapped by the other mother. Armed with a seeing stone provided by the real April Spink and Miriam Forcible, Coraline returns to the other world and challenges the other mother to a game to find her missing parents and the eyes of the ghost children in the other world, agreeing to stay in the other world if she loses. Coraline uses her seeing stone to find the ghosts' eyes and outwits the twisted inhabitants of the other world guarding them, and later finds her parents trapped in a snow globe. Lyrics (UGGGH!) Mom won’t let me play outside even though I REALLY want to, So instead, I’ll cure my poison oak with dirt I’ve dug up on you! This groundhog saw his shadow for thirty days until the end is nigh, His family circus of jumping mice still hates him at the best of times! I’m following my dowsing rod, but I can’t find a trace of flow! So go snuggle up with Ledger, ‘cuz I’m colder than a snowglobe! Donnie Dorko! You believe in time travel? I think the proof it can’t exist Is that no one’s bothered going back to save Ms. D from having kids! Trivia *This is the second time Flats has written for Coraline, following the original Coraline vs. Donnie Darko. **Coraline's verse was written ahead of time for an originally planned full length remaster. *Coraline was originally planned to face Wirt from Over the Garden Wall or Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls before her opponent was chosen. *She is the third minor to rap, after Chara and Inkling. **As Chara's ghost is technically centuries old and Inkling is a different species, she can be considered the first actual human minor to rap. References Coraline Jones on Coraline Wiki Category:Rapper Category:Phase 1 Category:Coraline vs. Donnie Darko